


Love Yourself

by casanovica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self Care, Sexy Times, i tried to be porny but it's just fluff at some point, nines will do anything to drill some self worth into the guy, sexy times as self care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: RK900 wants Gavin to practice self love and self care. If it happens by way of a sexual act because that’s what Gavin understands best, then so be it.





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is baby's first porn fic. So, sorry it sucks.

“Do you want to come today?” RK900 whispers, the skin of his lips dragging against the flesh of Gavin’s ear for just a moment. Gavin squirms in response.

“God, yes.” He breathes out, almost like an actual prayer.

RK900 leans back, the absence of the android’s breath leaving Gavin’s face and neck cold and shivering. “Then say it.” He demands.

Gavin is sitting between RK’s legs, hot back pressed against the cool synthetic skin of 900’s chest. He’s letting little moans and whimpers escape as his partner draws them from inside his throat. They’ve been there for what feels like hours, but in reality is no more than ten or so minutes. But, RK has been edging the man, taking him to the brink over and over before leaving him stranded there. And he won’t take him past that, not until Gavin listens. The android has gone from giving slow, long strokes on his cock to feather light touches, only creeping his fingertips against the sensitive skin. 

Gavin avoids the command and the hand stills completely. He reaches down blindly, too close to the edge to give his full focus to anything, and attempts to force the hand back onto the aching member. It swats Gavin’s away with ease. 

“No. You’re gonna have to say it. We have discussed this.” He tries a slightly different tactic. “Come on, Gavin, you’re such a good boy. You can do it.”

900’s taken to kneading Gavin’s thighs in the meantime, massaging the muscles beneath. Even if he’s not sexually stimulating his partner, he wants him to be feeling good. 

“What do you want me to say, Nines?” Gavin practically whines. “I’m a good boy. There. I’m great, fucking peachy. Just put your hand back on my dick already.”

Nines gives a tender slap to Gavin’s leg before going back to rubbing his thumb into the area. He’s not giving into his boyfriend that easily. If Gavin wants to orgasm, he’s gotta earn it. 

“I will continue stimulating your penis once you have complied with the terms we agreed upon earlier. You have refused all of my other suggestions of self care practice. Your self worth means a lot to me, Gavin. You need to treat yourself better.”

“I’m a fuck, Nines, and everyone knows it. I’m miserable and I’ve got a shitty attitude and shitty habits. I’m not gonna lie.”

RK sighs at the admission. “Come on, baby,” He tries a different tactic to coax self affirmation out of Gavin. He leans forward and begins kissing the man’s neck, sucking a light bruise on the skin there. “You can do it, try for me.”

Gavin lets out a whimper and slumps, accepting compliance. It feels like a win to RK. 

“Fine. Uh, I’m a good detective, I guess.”

900’s hand immediately returns to Gavin and the human arches his back, the touch sending lightning through his body. 

“Yes. You are. You are so good. What else?”

Needing to keep that soft hand against his dick, Gavin blurts out another. 

“I help people. I save lives. It makes me feel happy.”

The pace quickens and Gavin is panting now. He reaches back and fists his hand in the android’s hair, needing to grab something, to feel grounded. 

“You do and I am so proud of you. Tell me more. What does that make you?”

Gavin has to catch his breath before he can speak again. “Important. I’m important. Fuck. Faster, please.”

900 grabs the side of Gavin’s head to kiss his temple, encouraging him on. 

“Your past? What about that?”

Gavin’s other hand is grasping at RK’s thigh so hard the plastic of his chassis is bleeding through. He’s getting close. He’s floating on the edge and they both can feel it. 

“It doesn’t define me. My scars don’t define me. I - oh oh” Gavin’s thought is interrupted as RK brings his other hand down to glide over Gavin’s entrance. He circles the thumb around the hole and Gavin feels heat settling in his gut. God, he loves him. 

“Finish your thought.” RK demands, not stopping. 

“Who I was yesterday does not define who I can be tomorrow.”

RK tuts, but takes the declaration. “You’re just repeating, now. Say something you genuinely like about yourself.”

The fire begins to spread all throughout Gavin’s body. He won’t last long, doesn’t want to. He needs to cum. He needs RK to let him. So, he digs deep and admits something genuine.

“I’m strong. I’ve survived a lot and it’s made me strong.”

RK takes a particularly long drag at that, spreading some of the cum from the head along the shaft. Gavin moans, he’s so close. 

“You are so strong, baby. You are doing so well, just a little more.”

Gavin nods his head. He turns his head to him and opens his eyes. RK almost stills as he sees his fully blown pupils. The human looks up at him blissfully. His cheeks are flushed so hard 900 can practically see the blood pumping underneath his skin. He’s panting, he can feel the hot breath on his chin. His hair is a mess and his eyes are starting to water. Against the white of his eyes, the small rings of cloudy gray-green irises stand out like jewels. He’s absolutely beautiful. And if it takes this to get Gavin to understand that, RK is more than happy to oblige. 

“I love you.” Gavin says and it’s a statement. It’s not goading to get him to pump harder, which he does anyway. He strokes sensitive skin with his other hand, trailing his press from Gavin’s hole to his balls. It has the man shutting his eyes again in pleasure. 

“I love you, too. But this is not about me. You know what I need you to say.”

RK slows his strokes down slightly, but Gavin is so desperate for release, he’s thrusting his hips up into 900’s hand. He lets him, allowing him the much needed friction, but not enough to come, not until he gives in. 

Gavin growls in frustration as he whispers, “I deserve love.”

RK smirks, bringing the fingers of his other hand to his mouth and allowing analysis fluid to coat them, giving them some much needed lubricant. 

RK takes the doused fingers and slips one into Gavin’s hole earning him a drawn out whine. 

“Louder.”

He pumps the finger in and out a few times before adding another, continuing to attend to the man’s leaking cock all the while. 

“I deserve love.” He says, a little louder this time, though not at all at the volume or with the conviction RK900 wants from him.

900 feels Gavin clench around his fingers. He does a quick scan of Gavin’s vitals and crooks his finger in time with the next statement. He knows Gavin’s already seeing stars clouding his vision. He just needs one last thing to push him over. 

“Like you mean it, Gavin.”

RK times his inward thrust in time with Gavin’s response, nudging his middle finger against the man’s prostate as he practically shouts. 

“I deserve love!” 

And 900 feels his lover melt underneath him. Gavin practically spasms in RK’s arms, squirming and clawing at sheets, skin, and whatever else he can hold onto. He pants wildly, practically crying out in pleasure. Liquid coats his hand and Gavin’s chest as RK strokes him through his orgasm. 

He slows down as Gavin begins to get more sensitive. He gives the man time to return to reality before speaking. 

“You did so well, Gav. I’m very proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

Gavin rolls over a bit so that he can curl into RK’s side. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I would’ve recited the lyrics to the national anthem if it meant you letting me come.” He throws an arm over RK’s abdomen and situates one of the android’s legs between his own. His head comes to rest on his chest, above his pump which steadily thrumming underneath. 900 can feel the stickiness of Gavin’s drying cum between them, but says nothing, accepting that is a problem that can be dealt with in the future.

“Well, then. I guess we will have to continue these practices, then. Until you believe the words you say.”

RK can feel Gavin’s facial muscles move into a cheeky smirk, one that he doesn’t even need to see to imagine. “I can’t say no to that.”

He lets his hand drift down, into his partner’s soft hair. He runs his fingers through it, pulling the strands back from his face. “That last thing you said. It was not incorrect. You are so loved, Gavin. I want so badly for you to be able to accept that fact and use it to grow better as a person.” 

Gavin turns his head down, averting his face from RK900’s vision. It’s an answer on its own. He knows that is the long term goal and they will not reach it in one day. He continues brushing his hair, watching as it twists around his fingertips.

“Okay. I’ll try.” His voice is so quiet that it’s barely audible. An ordinary human ear might not even be able to pick up the sound. But they both know that 900’s advanced auditory processors would pick it up with little effort. 

“Thank you.” RK says, equally as silent, just enough for Gavin to hear, to feel the vibrations coming from his vocal speaker as he says it. Gavin hums and closes his eyes in acknowledgement. He allows him the rest, letting him have the silence to enjoy the lull of post-orgasmic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at glittergavin on twitter if you wanna talk!


End file.
